


Animals (Gabriel x reader version)

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You were Gabriel’s predetermined mate in heaven. He never treated you great in the beginning. After he abandoned you to go to earth, you had to go on without the angel she loved. You spend the next few millennia getting used to your life without Gabriel. She ends up going to earth when things in heaven become too chaotic. Teaming up with Cas and the Winchester’s seems like the way to go, however, things will go back to crazy when a certain honey-eyed angel shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth…

That was what you had heard. As an angel, she had known this her whole life…  
Along with the heavens and the earth he created angel mates. This was the one thing you slightly had a problem with. Angel mates were predetermined and the angels had no choice in the matter. Whoever you mate was that was who you were with and you didn’t any option in the matter.

For yourself, it was Gabriel. You didn’t remember when the day you had found out Gabriel was to be your mate, lover, protector, whatever else was to be included in that grouping. At first, you were beyond happy. Never in all of your years of being did you think that you would be paired with one of the archangels. When it happened it was clearly shocking. You had high hopes of how the relationship would be but that rug was ripped right out from underneath you.  
Gabriel cared next to nothing about you. Sure he was good to you at points and for the most part, kept you with him. However, he only seemed interested in you when it came to sex. You wouldn’t even consider it making love. Gabriel barely seemed to even care about his wants and needs. Yours….well fell by the wayside.

Things slightly improved when you confronted him and threatened to take things to Michael. The look of shock and slight paranoia on Gabriel’s handsome face let you know that you had struck a chord with him. The last thing Gabriel wanted was to tangle with his older “holier than thou” brother. The last thing that he wanted was some lecture from Michael about how mates were supposed to be treated. No one wanted to listen to Michael yap for that long! You knew the less Gabriel had to deal with Michael in a negative manner the better things would be!

After that Gabriel seemed to become a better lover. He seemed to see you a lot more seriously. You weren’t some girl that just trailed after him or some responsibility that he couldn’t get rid of. He actually smiled when talking to you now and made you feel like you were actually worth something. Gabriel would snuggle his face into your neck breathing in your scent before pulling you away to some unknown corner of heaven to make love to you.

Although Gabriel infuriated you at points you were thankful that he was the archangel that you had gotten as a mate. Michael was too serious, Raphael was a mini Michael, and Lucifer was just difficult (although he did seem to favor you over some of the angels). At least Gabriel made you smile with his pranks and sassy attitude. After the confrontation he made you feel valued. The two of you hadn’t fully bonded with the bonding ceremony but that was okay for the moment.  
The good ended with a bang though….as most things with Gabriel seemed to. It started with Michael and Lucifer’s epic fighting. Anyone with a brain stem knew that Gabriel hated to fight and listening to his brothers fight made him crazy! You could see the pain in his honey eyes when his brothers would start fighting about anything and everything. They would half the time pull Raphael into it which crushed Gabriel even more. When the voice of reason would start in things were going straight to shit! On the few occasions, Gabriel did enter of the shouting matches it ended up with Gabriel siding with Lucifer and getting so angry he just stormed off.   
The day things changed would be forever etched in your mind. It was the day Lucifer fell from heaven. All of the angels were shocked. Shocked wasn’t even the appropriate word. You had been standing beside Gabriel when the truth came out. Michael had been going on a tirade about Lucifer’s betrayal of heaven. Raphael had stood at his side looking beyond furious but said nothing. Your heart was breaking that they weren’t even taking their little brother’s feelings into consideration at the moment. They didn’t see the pain in his eyes. Maybe they did and just chose not to notice.

Gabriel stood a few moments listening to Michael before letting go of your hand. He had clearly had enough of everything that was happening and didn’t want to see Lucifer be kicked out. You quickly turned to go after him to in hope comfort him somehow. Gabriel looked back at you shaking his head.

“Leave me alone Y/n.”

He said coldly before walking off this time never to return….

You pulled yourself mind from the worst memories of your life. Flash forward a few millennia later, you still hadn’t seen her lover since the day he ducked out of heaven. You tried to push the negative thoughts from your mind. The last thing that you wanted to think about what Gabriel abandoning. Unfortunately, the whiskey that you were downing wasn’t helping.

You had remained in heaven until well after God left and Michael took over. You tried to live in peace with Michael as a leader but he ended up being straight nuts. After taking more than you could handle, you let yourself fall too. There would be no returning.

Flash forward a 200 years after arriving on earth, you had learned enough about the humans to be able to blend in. You had settled in Alaska liking the snow and the cold. In the beginning, you liked the idea of being alone but you soon started missing Gabriel again. Those feelings didn’t last long though. If Gabriel had loved you then he would have taken you with him.

“I was a game.”

That was what you had come to accept. Mates didn’t leave each other behind and they sure as hell didn’t just disappear without a damn goodbye. You were just another game to the archangel and that was that.

You didn’t and wouldn’t admit that you were still in love with Gabriel. Also, you wouldn’t admit that you missed him and had spent the better part of 100 years looking for him only to find nothing. There was not one trace of the archangel anywhere! If they had bonded then you would have had no issue finding him. You now realized why he hadn’t bonded with you. It was to keep him untraceable even from yourself. Gabriel probably had every intention of leaving you at some point so why bond when he wouldn’t be able to be found?

Shaking your head, you put the whiskey down angrily. You didn’t need to be sitting here thinking about Gabriel. He was the last thing that needed to be on your mind. Why worry about something that was gone?

Your eyes rolled up to look around the room at the humans in the room. They were all so carefree and beautiful. Your eyes stopped on a pair that had walked into the bar. A face she knew had walked in…Castiel! You felt a smile forming on your face. One of the angels you missed more than anyone in the world was feet away. You smiled at his trench coat. That was so like Cas. His blue eyes rolled up meeting yours in an instant.

Cas stood motionless staring at you before leaving the male companion with green eyes. You slid off the bar stool and followed Cas’ lead until the two of you were feet apart.  
He tiled his head to the side looking at you with a look of confusion.

“Y/n.”

You smiled before quickly wrapping your arms around the angel’s shoulders. Cas stood motionless for a moment before hugging you back. Your human greeting seemed to be a shock to him.

“I have been looking everywhere for you!”

Cas squeaked out as he hugged you again. He took in your appearance with a smile. You were completely different from the last time he had seen you. It was almost heaven seeing you again! Cas had been devastated when you had left heaven. Losing someone that he considered almost a best friend right after losing Gabriel was a powerful blow!

“Why?”

You asked softly. Cas motioned to his friend.

“That’s Dean Winchester.”

You glanced over at the rather good-looking man with striking green eyes. He gave you a grin and waved. You smiled back and waived awkwardly.

“Like the Dean Winchester?”

Cas nodded.

“Yes. I’m sure you have heard about what is going down in heaven.”

You pressed her lips together and nodded.

“I’ve heard stories and it doesn’t sound great.”

Cas sighed tugging on his trench coat sleeve.

“They are true.”

You swore under your breath as you looked back to Dean Winchester.

“So these are the boys? Wait! Where is the other one?”

Cas chuckled.

“He’s parking the car. Look Y/n, I came to find you because we need all of the help we can get. If Michael is ramping up for a battle with Lucifer we need all hands on deck.”

You didn’t want to go back to your old life as an angel. The last thing that you wanted to do was to fight your family! Now here stood Castiel, an angel that you loved so much, asking for your help and actually needing you. There is no way that you could turn him down.

“I’ll do whatever you need Castiel. Where is Zoe?”

Cas looked down at his shoes. He didn’t want to think about his poor dead mate. The nights he had spent in tears after her death was still too close for comfort. Her death was still too raw in his mind.

“She’s dead. Raphael killed her.”

Cas finally looked up at your beyond horrified. At that moment Cas wished he had told you differently. You had been best friends with Zoe from the beginning. When Cas thought of the term “best friends” he thought of the times that Zoe wanted to murder Gabriel for the pain he had caused you. Zoe had been protective of you from day 1. Everyone was protective of you. While she had that fiery temper and wasn’t afraid to make her opinion known she was also innocent.

You felt the hot tears falling down your cheeks as Cas reached out awkwardly petting your arm.

“Oh, Cas I’m so sorry…I….”

He shook his head.

“Another time. I do better not thinking about it.”

You nodded sadly. Your night had gone from okay, to happy, to shitty in 2 minutes. Cas’ cool hands were tilting your face to look at his.

“She loved you as do I. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

You nodded smiling.

“Have you found Gabriel?”

“Yeah, we found that son of a bitch.”

You looked up as Dean walked over cutting Cas off from responding. Focusing your attention on Dean, you felt your rage build.

“Where?”

Dean shrugged.

“At the moment I have no clue but he’s probably off picking on some mother fucker as we speak.”

Cas winced knowing this wasn’t the best way for you to find out about Gabriel but oh well…you looked at Dean carefully.

“What are you talking about Dean Winchester?”

You asked trying to keep your voice from trembling and was also ignoring the fact Dean was totally checking you out.

“You don’t know?”

Cas shook his head.

“Dean, I told you this isn’t the way for her to find out.”

You were annoyed at this point.

“Find out what? If it concerns my mate who abandoned me I deserve to know. He sure as hell doesn’t seem to give a damn.”

Cas sighed.

“Well…He’s kind of a trickster now.”

You rolled her eyes.

“So he’s impersonating a demigod? Why does this not surprise me? No wonder I couldn’t find him. He was probably right under my nose the whole time.”

Dean smirked.

“With all due respect, you are not missing a damn thing. He thought it was funny to keep on killing me.”

“Sounds like Gabriel.”

You replied softly. Dean looked a little freaked out for a moment.

“Please tell me that you don’t have his sick sense of humor?”

You shook your head again.

“Please…I have better things to do than to be icing you over and over.”

1 hour later…

You had sat quietly listening to Sam and Dean tell the story of Lucifer being let out of the cage, Michael going even nuts, and Raphael going straight batshit crazy.

“So we can really use all of the help we can get.”  
Sam said softly. You were clearly thinking things over. Dean focused his attention on your depressed expression.

“If you care about humanity at all you’ll help. I get you’ve been wronged but we aren’t a bunch of archangel dickwads and we won’t hurt you. Cas would you stop smelling her hair?!”

Cas straightened up. If he could blush his face would have been scarlet.

“It’s nice.”

He replied in his gravelly voice. You smiled squeezing his hand.

“Sure. I’ll help. Anything will be better than being alone. Also, I would love to get a shot of two in on Michael and Raphael.”

Arriving back at the bunker the next day, everyone was more than ready to be back from the airport.

“So why Alaska?”

Sam asked as they walked in. You giggled watching Sam as he pulled out a tube of chapstick in hopes to heal his poor lips.

“I enjoy the cold.”

You replied as before standing on your tiptoes pressing a finger to Sam’s lips healing them.

“Yeah, you have few screws loose there angel may.”

Dean said with a smirk as he put his bag down. He turned going to find a snack but yelled when he realized Gabriel was sitting at the table looking a little more pissy than normal.

“What the hell man? Do you just like to sneak up on people and scare them to death?!

Dean growled before Cas ran in followed by yourself. You instantly froze by the door. Gabriel quickly stood seeing his mate just feet away.

“Y/n?!.”

You hated that your heart was pounding with want when he said your name. Clearly nothing as far as feelings had changed! He was still honey-eyed Gabriel. You didn’t say a word as he walked to you. The moment he reached out to touch your face, you stepped back ignoring the look of shock on his face.

“DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME.”

You said calmly. Gabriel looked confused.

“Sugar I thought that you would be happy to see me.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I be happy to see you? You abandoned me. You’re stupid to think I would want to be within three feet of you.”

Gabriel winced.

“Eh…still salty about that huh?”

You looked even angrier if possible. He really was an arrogant bastard!

“What the hell do you think?”

Gabriel blinked innocently.

“I was hoping to get you back. You know us being mates and all…”

You laughed coldly making sure to avoid Gabriel’s golden eyes. If you stared too long you knew that you would be right in his arms.

“Mates mean nothing to you. I mean nothing to you. If I meant something to you then you would have taken me with you when you ran away. Don’t touch me, Gabriel. You can’t hurt me again. I lost everything!”

Gabriel looked down.

“You were safe in heaven.”

“Bull shit! You left me with your crazy brother’s knowing how they were. Like I said, Gabriel, if I meant something to you things would have been different. I was some sex toy to you. I know everything you have been doing down here. I’ve heard all about it. Kali…the other whores….If I meant a damn to you then no other woman would have touched you. Don’t try me. I’m not some delicate little angel that you used to be able to kick around. I’ve changed.”

You looked back to Cas and the Winchester’s who looked beyond uncomfortable. Cas was looking away awkwardly and rubbing his arm. At first, you thought maybe they had tricked you but the look on Cas’ face told you that they were innocent.

“I’m going for a bath. I smell like an airport.”

You turned without another word to Gabriel making a mental note that if he started sticking around you were going to have to grow some thicker skin….

Half an hour later…

You lay in the bathtub soaking in hot water. This was one of the human things that you loved. You didn’t need to shower or bathe by any means but this was relaxing. As you lay looking at the ceiling over her a hot tear rolled down your cheek.

“Shit.”

You muttered angrily brushing it away. This was the last thing you needed to be doing…crying. You didn’t need to cry over Gabriel. He had broken your heart too many times in the past. Why the hell would he suddenly start caring now?

You sniffed again this time feeling more hot tears beginning to fall. It wasn’t all for Gabriel. A lot was for Zoe too. Your heart ached thinking about your beautiful best friend who you loved more than almost anyone. Sitting upholding your knees to your chest, you began to sob. You couldn’t believe Zoe was dead. Zoe was the tough one. You smirked at the thought of Zoe wouldn’t put up with someone’s crap. She would have made more than a decent solider. Zoe wasn’t even thrilled with having Cas as a mate until he charmed her. She finally let someone slow her down!

Sitting back in the bathtub, the memories of her life were almost too much to handle. You knew that you could call Gabriel to you but that would be giving in to him. That was the last thing that you wanted at the moment. Even when you didn’t want to think about him there he was. It’s like he was always there waiting right in the back of your mind to come out. You sighed letting your mind drift back to the happier days in heaven when Zoe was still alive and things made sense…

You sat beside Zoe watching other angels do their duties. Neither of you had been forced to be a soldier or any nasty job. Zoe leaned back with a happy sigh before looking closely at you.

“What’s on your mind?”

You blinked before turning to face your friend.

“Have you learned who your soulmate is yet?”

Zoe sighed a little more dramatically than she probably should have.

“Ugh…yes….Mine is some nerdy, good little soldier named Castiel. I don’t even know him.”

You laughed at your friend’s less than happy expression. It was no secret that the last thing that Zoe wanted was a mate. She didn’t want to be tied down to someone.

“I actually know Castiel. He’s really nice. You two are totally opposite but it will work.”

Zoe made a face before raising an eyebrow.

“Who’s yours? I know you were supposed to find out the day before yesterday and you’ve kept that little mouth of yours shut!”

You smirked.

“Gabriel.”

Zoe’s mouth hit the floor as she looked up noticing Gabriel a distance away with his eyes locked on you.

“Gabriel? Like…the Gabriel? The one standing over there fawning over you?”

You didn’t even look at Gabriel because you knew that you would end up smiling like a fool.

“Yes! How many other Gabriel’s are there?”

Zoe laughed tossing her long hair over her shoulder. She loved the look of pure innocence on your face.  
“Look at you…snagging an archangel. That would explain why Michael and Raphael leave you alone and don’t make you do any bad missions. Lucifer is too busy looking at himself to worry about much else. Gabriel wouldn’t let them be mean to you. He’s probably known a while. That would explain why he stares at you so.”

Rolling your eyes you decided to sneak a peek at the archangel. Luckily, this time he was focused on something else. You knew that you were too innocent at points. In all of your time of being you had never noticed Gabriel looking your way the way Zoe said.

“We’ll see how it works. He’s never even said a word to me. I would have thought that he would have been paired up with someone like Mimi. She’s beautiful.”

Zoe chocked she was laughing so hard.

“Mimi?! Really? Y/n, come on! Mimi is with Balthazar. Those two are so damn vain and into each other it’s gross.”

Within the next weeks, Gabriel had made his move on you. You started the relationship with high hopes only to be crushed. While Gabriel flirted with you almost nonstop and showered you with affection…you sadly weren’t the only one. You knew he was seeing other people and that bothered you beyond all reason! A soul mate wasn’t supposed to act that way! It became even more evident when you noticed how good Cas and Zoe was actually doing!

One night after making love to Gabriel, he stood getting ready to go somewhere. You lay watching him with heartbroken eyes. After ages of trying to not let your feeling get in the way, you were internally falling apart! The thought of someone else touching him made your heart literally hurt.

“Are you going to see one of your girlfriends?”

You finally asked calmly. Gabriel turned at that. His golden eyes looked completely shocked! He looked as though you had yanked the rug he was standing on right from under his feet.

“How do you know about that?”

You sighed pulling the blankets over your nude body.

“Everyone knows about it, Gabriel. Do you love me or do you just keep me as a sense of duty? If it’s the latter I would rather you just severe our bond so I can go about my business.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“That’s not how it works sugar. You’re mine plain and simple.”

You frowned.

“Well, you’re not mine…apparently, you’re the rest of heavens as well. This isn’t how soul mates are supposed to behave.”

Gabriel smirked.

“It’s my life.”

You were losing your temper now and you needed to get a handle on it. Gabriel could snap his fingers and finish you if he wanted.

“It’s mine as well. I’m going to Michael and asking him to reverse it.”

Gabriel looked a little worried at that one. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his older brother! He had enough of listening to Michael and Lucifer fight as it was. The last thing Gabriel wanted was for Michael to turn his wrath on him. With a sigh, Gabriel turned to get back into the bed beside you. He gathered you in his arms hoping that you would snuggle against him like normal.

When you turned away he looked disappointed.

“Come on Y/n, don’t do that.”

“Just go, Gabriel.”

You said coldly. He didn’t see the tears in your eyes nor did he appear to care as he got out of the bed.

“Fine.”

He said coldly before walking out without another word.

You were true to her word. You went to see Michael a little later about reversing the bond. Michael looked a little annoyed that you had come to bother him in the beginning. However, once that you had told him everything that his little brother had been doing Michael was more inclined to listen. This was rule breaking was something Michael didn’t like. If it was something that went against “the book” then he was ready to jump all over that.

“I’ll take care of it but I am not reversing your bond. My brother is in love with you but I will put an end to his behavior.”

You were annoyed by Michael not wanting to reverse the bond but at the same time, you partially expected it. Angelic bonds were usually only broken if one of the mates died. Gabriel wasn’t dropping dead anytime soon so you knew she that you were stuck with him…infidelities and all.  
Later that afternoon, you knew Gabriel had gotten his ass chewed by the less than pleased expression on his face.

“We need to talk”

He said coldly before interlocking your hands and pulling you away from anyone that could overhear

“You really went to Michael?”

You nodded ignoring the annoyed expression on your lover’s face.

“I told you that I was. Do you think this is a game?”

Gabriel gave you a cold look.

“No. I didn’t expect you to go to my older brother so I could get my ass handed to me. He and Raphael have been lecturing me for the past 2 hours.”

You raised an eyebrow before shrugging innocently.

“What did you expect?”

“I expected you to be faithful to me for starters.”

You chuckled at Gabriel’s shocked tone.

“Right back at you.”

Gabriel sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere. He turned gathering you into his arms.

“I’m sorry sugar. It won’t happen again…”

You pulled yourself from the memory with an angry growl. OF COURSE IT HAPPENED AGAIN! Gabriel didn’t stop cheating. Although you had no proof of his infidelities at this point common sense dictated otherwise.

It wasn’t all bad though. He was a good lover and protector. You had to give him credit there. Gabriel would give you anything that you wanted. He definitely knew how to sweet talk you too.

“I have to stop this.”

You muttered as you stood up pulling the towel off of the shelf.

You waited until the next morning to come out of the bedroom that Dean had provided you with. The less that you had to look at Gabriel the better! When you walked out the next morning he was sitting right on the couch that you had left him on. You didn’t let your eyes meet as you walked into the kitchen. He was mentally pleading for you to look at him but you were having no part of it!

Walking into the kitchen, you smirked looking at Dean and Sam who were attempting to cook something. Walking over, you looked down at a pool of tan goo with a disgusted frown. Cas had moved to the kitchen table and was watching with his head tilted.

“So what are you doing?”

You asked softly. Dean looked a little irritated as he turned to face you.

“Well, we were trying to make pancakes. However, it looks more gross and less fun.”

You sighed.

“You’ve got that right. Go sit down I’ll fix it the right way.”

Sam looked a little relieved.

“Finally someone around here who can cook.”

Dean grinned.

“So you don’t eat but you can cook?”

You nodded dumping Dean’s concoction in the trash with a wince.

“I watch cooking shows at 3 am when I’m bored. I usually watch those right up until it’s time for coffee with Adam Levine?”

Sam frowned as Dean looked at Gabriel with a grin. Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed with instant jealousy. Dean wasn’t about to say it but anything that annoyed Gabriel was fine with him.

“Isn’t that the Maroon 5 guy?”

Sam asked. You nodded.

“Yeah. I watch Maroon 5 videos every morning so I can stare at him. He’s awfully charming. He’s tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention the perfect boyfriend. When I have enough of him I just turn off the laptop and I don’t have to deal with his shit.”

Dean chuckled loving every bit of venom that was coming out of your pretty mouth. The look of fury on Gabriel’s face was the best part. Dean didn’t know everything that happened there but he knew it wasn’t good.

“Well, whatever works for you I suppose.”

You smiled before going back to cooking.

Half an hour later you put a plate of food in front of Dean with a smile. Dean’s green eyes widened as he picked up perfectly cooked bacon.

“This bacon is like perfect. Look at this Sammy! It’s like hotel bacon. Y/n are you a witch?”

You giggled when you heard Gabriel mutter something under his breath that sounded like

“Asshole.”

You smiled kissing the top of Dean’s head as Sam was too busy shoveling down food to speak

“Nope. You have a pie cooling in there too.”

If possible Dean looked happier.

“We are keeping you! Cas can’t cook to save his life and the grumpy ass in the living room just likes to make our lives miserable.”

Your eyes momentarily glanced at Gabriel.

“Yeah, I understand that. Well, I’m headed to the mall. I need to find some more clothes. Alaska wardrobe doesn’t go with Kansas.”

Cas frowned.

“Will you be okay alone?”

You nodded ignoring Gabriel’s again not happy expression.

“I’ll be fine Cas. I’ve been good on my own for a very very long time. I think a shopping trip will be a-okay.”

Before Gabriel could even make a word of protest, you vanished into thin air. He frowned sitting down scowling at the carpet. Dean looked over his shoulder.

“Never thought I would see that day when someone rendered you speechless.”

Gabriel gave him a cold glare.

“Bit me, Dean.”

Dean smirked again.

“Maybe later.”

2 hours later

You walked through the nearly empty shopping mall feeling slightly bored. All that really had to do was snap your fingers and a new wardrobe would appear in the closet. Getting out of the bunker, however, seemed the way to go. As you walked through the building, someone caught your eyes. Your heart stopped seeing those familiar dark green eyes and the face you had missed so much. ZOE! But how was she there? She was supposed to be dead but there she was and from what you could tell human? She looked like normal Zoe just with some differences. Her hair was put into neat long dreadlocks framing her beautiful face. You couldn’t handle it anymore! You dropped everything that you was holding and took off to your friend tackling her in a hug.  
Zoe squealed when she hit the floor and realized someone was holding her. She looked equally as shocked to see you holding onto her like a koala bear.

“Y/n?!”

You nodded finally let go of her intense hug.

“Zoe I’ve missed you! I heard you were dead but you’re here and human.”

Zoe nodded looking down as you helped her up off the cold stone floor.

“Yeah…I am…who told you I was dead?”

You looked down sadly before your eyes widened.

“Oh, my dad! We have to tell Cas!! Cas was the one who told me. He thinks you are dead! Here you are! He’s going to be so happy!”

Zoe actually smiled at that.

“You know where Cas is?”

You nodded.

“I’m staying with him and those Winchester kids…and Gabriel.”

You said Gabriel’s name with a cold undertone. Zoe’s face immediately went dark.

“Y/n please tell me…”

You shook your head.

“Nope. He hasn’t touched me. In fact, I am ignoring him completely. Now how are you human? What have I missed?”  
Zoe looked pleased but looked down sadly.

“Raphael did this to me. He ripped my grace out and gave me amnesia. I’ve been human for a few years and just now got my memories back. This is awful.”

You looked close to tears yourself but your eyes widened.

“Gabriel can fix you! He can undo what Raphael did.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were ignoring him.”

You looked down sadly immediately cluing Zoe in that you still wasn’t over your soul mate.

“I’m not but I can probably sweet talk him into fixing you. You can see Cas. Zoe you don’t have to be alone anymore. We can be together again. If Gabe won’t fix you I’ll find some way too and protect you until we can.”

Zoe smiled cupping your cheek.

“I have missed you.”

Arriving back at the bunker you couldn’t wait to find Cas and show him what you had found. Walking in everything was good and happy until a sight made both women stop in their tracks. Your mouth dropped at the sight of Dean and Cas making out on the couch.

You blinked before feeling Zoe’s hand tighten on you. Neither of you clearly knew what to say! This was clearly not something you had expected. From the time that you moved in you didn’t even know this was going on.

“I love you.”

Cas said softly not realizing that his devastated soul mate was in the room watching with angry tears in her eyes.

“Y/n get me out of here right now.”

Zoe whimpered. You wrapped her arms around Zoe making the two of you appear at a bar downtown. Looking at Zoe with heartbroken eyes you had no clue what to say.

“Zoe I didn’t know about that.”

Zoe nodded but angrily punched the wall making her hang begin to bleed profusely.

“I know. You were as shocked as I am. Wow….he’s already replaced me with Dean fucking Winchester.”

You reached out timidly touching Zoe’s hand to heal her wound.

“Come on Y/n. I need a drink.”

30 minutes later Zoe had downed more whiskey than she probably should have. You, meanwhile, sat watching her with wide eyes. You knew it was time to tell Zoe to knock it off but at the moment you didn’t have the heart to.

“I see how it feels Y/n….to see your soul mate all over someone else. I’m sorry! I’m sorry I never truly understood your pain when it came to Gabriel! He fucked around on you all the time and you came to me…I never understood how devastated you had to be.”

You sighed.

“Zoe that doesn’t matter right now.”

You looked down thinking “I need a fucking miracle right now.” About that time a familiar voice they both knew came from nowhere.

“Ladies, ladies what a surprise it is.”

Both of you looked up to see none other than Balthazar and Mimi standing in front of them. Well, that wasn’t the miracle that you had been praying for but for the moment that might work. You smirked at the thought that of all the angel soul mates to be working out it was Balthazar and Mimi. You smiled politely.

“Hi Balthazar, Mimi. Good to see you both.”

Mimi nodded speaking in a heavy French accent.

“You both look so lovely.”

Balthazar nodded.

“Indeed. We are looking for pretties for our orgy. Want to join in?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

You head snapped up hearing Gabriel’s voice. You had been so shocked by Mimi and Balthazar’s inquest, she hadn’t even noticed Gabriel’s appearance. Balthazar nodded.

“Gabriel, I know you’re into the wilder things. You can join too.”

You knew your jaw had to hit the floor as you waited for Gabriel to say yes.

“Rain check on that.”

Gabriel said calmly as Mimi started “checking him out.”

“I’ve never had an archangel before. Let’s bring him too.”

She reached out grabbing Gabriel’s crotch resulting in him jumping away. His golden eyes went to you pleased to see the fury in your face but at the same time the last thing he wanted. He turned.

“He feel’s nicely sized.”

Mimi said with a coy smile. Gabriel again shook his head turning his body toward you so Mimi couldn’t get to him again.

“I don’t think so. Not into that shit anymore.”

Gabriel said calmly. Balthazar nodded looking completely understanding.

“Working on the monogamy…how nice. Well, we have to be going. Lovely to see you all.”

Once the two were gone, Gabriel stepped away from you before speaking.

“Okay, that was fucked up. Why are you two in this shitty place talking to Balthazar about an orgy?”

You frowned.

“They came to us. Why are you here?”

“Uh, you called?”

You rolled your eyes. Of course, he appeared now but couldn’t when you had called for him millions of times before. Gabriel looked at Zoe now.

“Why are you human?”

Zoe’s dark green eyes looked furious.

“Because your idiot your fucktard brother ripped my grace out! How dare you come down here acting like the protective mate when you have been ignoring her for years!”

Gabriel blinked looked annoyed.

“I need you to further elaborate one thing… which fucktard brother I have three?”

You sighed.

“Raphael. We need to have this conversation back at home.”

Back at the bunker, Gabriel was annoyed enough with Zoe’s venom over his abandonment of you that he knew the talk needed to happen. He had successfully cornered you in the living room.

“We need to talk!”

You shook your head.

“Gabriel, we have nothing to talk about.”

He nodded.

“Yeah, we do! I’m here trying to be good to you and you’re being…just mean.”

He reached out to pull you into his arms. If he could get you to him then he could use his charming skills and possibly get her to forgive him. However, that plan failed miserably when you shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me! You can’t hurt me again! I lost everything with you.”

When you started to cry, Gabriel felt like someone had soccer kicked him in the balls. Of course, he had seen you cry but not like this.

“Y/n please.”

He gasped trying to ease the pain. If he had had ever wondered if their bond was real this was a sure indicator. Before he didn’t care about her feelings. Gabriel was young and callous. He didn’t need a soul mate. Now that he was desperate to have you back in his life all of his past actions were like a stab to the heart.

“I want you to feel the misery I felt Gabriel! I want you to know the pain you caused me! You weren’t supposed to hurt me like this! Angel mates were created for a reason. Not for you to treat me like dirt under your feet! I want to give up my grace. You want to do something to comfort me?”

Gabriel nodded his eyes becoming tear-filled.

“I want you to rip out my grace and wipe every memory I have of you away then just leave me the hell alone.”

Before Gabriel could say anything Zoe appeared out of nowhere pulling Rosalie into a protective embrace.

“Leave us alone Gabriel. Just disappear again because it’s the only thing you are good at!”

Zoe said coldly. Gabriel’s mouth dropped. He knew that Zoe never cared for him much but the venom that Zoe was shooting his direction was nothing but deadly.

“I’m trying to make things right Zoe.”

Zoe rolled her eyes knowing she shouldn’t be screaming at Gabriel. If he wanted to kill her it would take next to nothing for him to achieve his goal.

“You can never fix what you have done to her. I know why you never fully bonded with her. You wanted to be able to have a little sex toy that you could just ditch whenever you wanted. She’s better than that though and deserves a mate who will love her.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his now messy dirty blonde hair.

“I left her in heaven because she was safe there. I admit I was not a good mate to her but I want to be now.”

Zoe laughed coldly.

“SAFE!? Do you really think she was safe without you protecting her from YOUR family? I’m surprised she even survived what they made her do! Yeah, she was safe in heaven all right! The only reason she was safe in heaven, to begin with, was that you were there to make sure she was left alone. After your skanky ass left your brothers were horrible to her. Do you want to know what your precious insane family did to her? Want to know what you did to her?! You ever hear of a little thing called Passover? Raphael and Michael made her kill those innocent little babies that weren’t protected by lamb’s blood. You know Y/n better than anyone. She is no solider and she is definitely no death angel. Had you been there to protect her this would have never happened!

Gabriel felt his heartbreaking if possible even more as he saw the tears falling from your eyes. Feeling awful didn’t even begin to cover what Gabriel was feeling at the moment. He was miserable! Gabriel to admit that Zoe was right. Had he been there none of that would have happened! Michael and Raphael would have never touched you! He would have killed his own brother’s himself if he had to if it meant keeping you safe.

“Cry all you want Gabriel. I will never forgive you for what you have done to her. You have taken what soul mates are supposed to be and defiled it. You don’t deserve her!”

Gabriel looked down not able to meet Zoe’s cold gaze. Footsteps in the hallway quickly got his attention. A moment later, Cas walked in clearly wanting to see what all the yelling was about. He froze seeing Zoe clutching you like a baby animal to her chest.

“Z…Zoe??? How are you alive?”  
Zoe glared coldly at Cas. He as the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Although she was furious and unleashing her wrath on Gabriel right now the thought of Cas with Dean was still eating her alive.

“Don’t you even talk to me.”

Cas tilted his head to the side unsure why she was so angry with him. He had been praying from the day that he felt their bond literally torn from him that there would be a miracle. Cas had spent years praying that his lover was still alive. He had literally been an empty shell and even considered wanting to end it all because she was gone.

You somehow, managed to get herself unlocked from Zoe Looking back to Zoe you could tell that she was fuming! Zoe had pretty much told Gabriel everything that you had wanted to for years. At the same time, you didn’t like seeing the tears in his eyes. Before Gabriel would have never shown emotion like this.

“Zoe, I need to talk to Gabriel. Please don’t leave. I need you.”

Zoe nodded giving Gabriel a “you break her heart I will fuck you up beyond recognition” look.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you again. Period.”

She said the last part as an added threat to Gabriel to try one of his games. You nodded seeming pleased enough with your friend’s response before motioning for Gabriel to follow you. He didn’t waste any time before being right on your heels like an overgrown lost puppy. You looked back to Zoe who was looking at Cas with dark eyes. 

You sighed….so much for the angel girls, they used to be giggling over who their soul mates were….


	2. Chapter 2

Before Gabriel and yourself could walk into out of the room, Sam walked into the room with his hands up.

“Before we all go our separate ways…Zoe…Y/n there I someone that you should meet. This is Jack”

Both of your mouths dropped the moment that you saw the boy appear from behind Sam’s back. You started blinking awkwardly as Zoe pointed at the boy then at Cas.

“No, you are out making Nephilim?!”

Cas shook his head but Jack beat him to speaking.

“Castiel is my father.”

You reached over putting an arm around Zoe’s waist in case she passed out. Dean quickly stepped forward

“Okay, so Cas is his father just not biologically. You all are going to get a real kick out of who his father really is.”

“Dean.”

Sam scolded lightly. Dean ignored the displeased expression on Cas, Gabriel, and Sam’s faces before looking back to Zoe. Your attention hadn’t moved away from Dean; still trying to process everything. 

“Well, who is it? She looks just like Cas!”

You managed to get out. Dean glanced at the kid who was doing the same head tilt that Cas was. He wanted to say it was Cas. The words that were about to come out of his mouth made Dean sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

“Lucifer.”

Your mouth dropped if possible further before turning to look at Gabriel. The archangel hadn’t moved from where you had left him. His face was dark and something was different about him….something that you hadn’t noticed before. 

Zoe’s arm wrapped around your waist as if she was returning your previous favor.

“Gabriel?”

You managed to get out. He looked up and nodded.

“Dean’s telling the truth.”

Jack was busy looking between the two of you with a curious expression.

“Who are they?”

He finally asked. Dean smirked.

“Jack this is Zoe and Y/n. I don’t really know much about Zoe because I think she is going to try to kill me when I go to sleep but Y/n is technically your aunt.”

Jack’s eye widened before he turned to Gabriel.

“This is Y/n?”

Gabriel nodded, looking away. His face again looking miserably distant. Jack turned back to you, his face super excited. His happy innocent smile reminded you exactly of Gabriel….the Gabriel that you had fallen in love with. Looking at Gabriel now you realized that something was extremely different about him. 

Jack frowned.

“So I suppose it’s over with Rowena?”

Gabriel’s face went from depressed to straight horrified. Without looking at you, he knew that you were glaring at him.

“Who is Rowena?”

You asked.

“Hmm….he’s still doing it.”

Zoe grumbled. Jack shrugged, looking at Zoe a little more carefully. Right away he could sense hostility in her. He didn’t know from what but he would figure it out. The poor girl looked like she had been through a lot! Jack could definitely relate to that! Maybe they could be friends?

“She’s a witch. I thought they were seeing each other but she hasn’t been by in a while.”

Annoyed, you turned to Jack with a gentle smile.

“We’ll talk soon Jack. Gabriel….”

He looked up and walked out of the room without another word. You turned to Zoe letting go of her hand that you had somehow started holding.

“Will you be okay for a moment?”

Zoe didn’t respond a moment before giving you a cold nod. You knew that she was about to give Cas a piece of her mind but you didn’t know about what. Would it be Dean, however, she and Cas got separated, or the kid…you had no idea. For now, you needed to focus on the one thing that you could control…

You followed Gabriel into the bedroom that he walked into. He stood by the door letting you walk in. Gabriel closed the door rubbing his had over his face. You pressed your lips together trying to make sense of the emotions that you were feeling. It was going somewhere between the anger and rage that you felt the moment that you saw Gabriel again to the confusion that you felt when you met Jack. It also didn’t help that wondering what was with Gabriel was driving you mad!

Looking back at him you swore that you saw tears in his eyes. This was too much! He wasn’t the begging or crying type of guy. Normally he always fell back with his arrogance and sass. Right now you weren’t sure who exactly you were dealing with.

Gabriel looked up as you sat down on the bed. You patting the place beside you.

“Sit down. We need to talk.”

You said softly. Gabriel sat down beside you looking at the floor.

“Why Gabriel?”

His honey eyes rolled to you. He was clearly thinking about what his answer should be. Gabriel was no idiot. He knew this couldn’t be some light-hearted answer. You needed answers and if he didn’t give you a good enough response he may never be able to salvage any form of a loving relationship again.

There was also all of the information that you didn’t know. You didn’t know all of the hell that he had been through lately. How was he supposed to tell you about everything with Asmodeus and everything between? He decided leaving out the booze and porn stars would be a good idea!

“Why for everything? Why couldn’t you have been what you were supposed to be? We could have been so happy. I did everything you ever asked me to. I put out for you almost every night. I just don’t understand why I wasn’t good enough.”

Gabriel groaned. He ran a hand through his blond curls before cupping his face. This was the conversation he had been dreading for thousands of years. From the time that the party boy lifestyle started to be a real drag up until this very instant; Gabriel had been a wreck thinking about it. How would he give you what you needed to hear? Cas’ voice suddenly appeared in his head making Gabriel wonder why his little brother was poking in their conversation not talking to Zoe.

“Tell her the truth, Gabriel. Sugar coating stuff won’t work.”

Gabriel took a breath before looking at you. He took in your eyes like he had the first time. As lame as it sounded he was almost entranced by your beauty and couldn’t help feeling like a fool for the way he had treated you.

“Sugar you were always good enough. I was just a stupid ignorant prick. This is no excuse but this is the best I could come up with. I was so used to doing everything I wanted with whoever I wanted being tied down almost seemed like a loss of life to me. That doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. The first time I saw you I knew you were mine and I wanted to get my hands on you then. You deserved so much more though…”

You were quiet for a moment.

“You’re right. I did deserve more. I deserved ALL of heaven for everything you put me through! By the way, who is Rowena?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened.

“Nobody.”

You swallowed back the building rage.

“YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN! I ask you for honesty and as usual, you are lying to me about some woman you were with!”

Gabriel sighed.

“Fine, she’s a witch. We didn’t really have anything going on. It was just sleeping around.”

You shook your head before getting up and starting for the door. Gabriel’s hand was on your wrist.

“Y/n, she didn’t mean anything.”

You turned.

“Gabriel, they all meant nothing. I have heard that from you so many times! I stayed faithful to you from the time that we got together. I bet you fifty buck that you can’t name the last five people that you have slept with! I should send that poor woman some flowers.”

Gabriel’s upper lip twitched as was clearly thinking about it.

“Wow, you are actually trying to think about it. Holy crap. Gosh, Gabriel, you are such a slut!”

You grumbled before turning and walking back to the bed and sitting down. Gabriel looked back at you.

“Well, what about your virgin Mary how many people have you slept with?”

You looked up with a groan.

“Go look in the mirror”

You laughed at that slightly bewildered expression on Gabriel’s face. He was quiet for a moment before sitting down.

“It was just me?”

You threw your arms up before picking up a pillow and screaming into it.

“YES! How hard is it to understand that? Why can’t you understand that?! I haven’t slept with anyone but your stubborn ass! Trust me, I have had plenty of chances to sleep with someone else too!”

Gabriel’s eyes began to glow.

“I’m going to kill them.”

You scoffed.

“Oh hush, Gabriel! Jealousy never looked well on you!”

Gabriel muttered some choice words in Enochian. You let him stew for a while before speaking.

“It sucks, doesn’t it? Thinking about the person that you are in love with in the arms of someone else?”

Gabriel’s hands clenched as the electricity in the room began to flash. You sighed.

“Okay, Gabe enough.”

You said. He looked up.

“Well if it makes you happy I have been through enough hell to make up for any wrong thing that I have ever done to you.”

You frowned, looking up.

“What are you talking?”

Gabriel looked back at you.

“Ah, I don’t t know. Just stuff you won’t understand.”

You stood up, turning to face him.

“You are going to have to talk to me.”

Gabriel stood and in an instant he was furious.

“I don’t have to do anything.”

Neither of you spoke for a few moments before you took a deep breath and reached out for his hand.

“Gabriel, how are we ever supposed to work anything out if we don’t talk?”

Gabriel laughed bitterly.

“Never said that I wanted to work shit out.”

Gabriel gave you another scowl before vanishing.

Meanwhile…

Zoe hadn’t moved from her place where she stood. Cas was still standing looking beyond confused.

“Why are you being so…cold?”

Cas asked. Zoe’s vibrant green eyes flashed to him.

“Really Castiel?! You don’t know?!!!”

Cas shook his head feeling if not more confused.

“Um no…not really. Are you so mad at Gabriel that you are taking your rage out on me?”

Zoe looked if possible angrier. At the moment Cas wanted nothing more than to go duck behind the couch and look for a safe place to hide. He adored Zoe but she had one hell of a temper at times. The less that Cas had to be at the front of it the better.

“No, I am not mad at Gabriel! Well, I am mad at him but it’s not why I am mad at you! No leave me alone and go play with Dean Winchester why don’t you?!”

Neither Cas, Dean, nor Jack moved for a few moments. Zoe looked down at the floor with bitter angry eyes. Cas slowly walked to Zoe sitting down across from her.

“Zoe, I have done none of this to hurt you. I thought you were dead. Do you think that I would have moved on if I thought you were alive?”

Cas looked back to Dean.

“No offense.”

Dean shook his head.

“Nah, it’s good. Zoe, I would have never tried anything if I knew that you were alive. I may be a lot of things but a home wrecking manwhore isn’t one of them.”

Zoe smirked.

“I know you aren’t.”

Cas leaned back in his chair.

“I am beyond happy to see that you are alive.”

Dean glanced over at Jack for a moment and motioned the kid out of the room. The less the kid knew about all of the dysfunctional relationships in the house…the better. 

Once Jack was out of the room, Dean turned and walked over to where the angels were sitting.

“Maybe the three of us could work out some kind of arrangement that all three of us can deal with…”

Meanwhile…

Sam walked down the hallway and froze right outside of the door that Gabriel had closed some time ago. He tilted his head at the sound of soft crying.

“Y/n? Gabriel?”

When the door opened and you greeted him with tear filled eyes, Sam stood quietly for a moment.

“Y/n, is everything okay?”

You sniffed and nodded, hoping to hide the annoyance that was clearly written on your face.

“I’m fine. Gabriel is just a giant douche.”

Sam pressed his lips together.

“I’m guessing everything is not okay.”

You shook your head. Everything being okay was far from what the two of you had. What you had a was a bunch of past disasters and hurts thrown into a box with “Disaster! Do not open!” on it. 

“Nah, Guess I was crazy to think that we could work anything out. We never could before. What could thousands of years fix?”

Sam sighed, before running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. Thanks for listening though.”

You replied softly. The younger Winchester was clearly concerned about the state that you were in. He made a mental note to talk to Gabriel later about everything. With all of the mental shit that the archangel had gone through, he needed you! Everyone in the house knew how much that Gabriel needed you!

Sam had listened to Gabriel whine for hours one night about how much he missed you and how badly he did you wrong. Now here was his chance to win you back and fix the past and so far Gabriel was blowing it!

“Hey, I was going to take Jack out for some pizza. I know you probably don’t eat but would you like to tag along? I think Dean, Cas, and Zoe are busy talking.”

You tilted your head before nodding.

“That would be fun. I would like to talk to Jack.”

Sam nodded with a smile before motioning for you to walk out of the room.

“He’s a good kid. I think you will like him a lot. Goodness knows he could probably use some female role models.”

You smiled grabbing the blue jean jacket that you had been wearing off of the table and following Sam out of the bunker. You decided that if Gabriel wanted to be difficult and didn’t want to try to fix your relationship…that was on him. You could only do so much and didn’t deserve being treated the way you had always been by the archangel.

“It is what it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The previous night actually turned out to be decent. After Gabriel made her feel awful all over again it was Sam that saved the day. Dinner with Sam and Jack turned out to be a great time! It didn’t take you long to realize what a great kid Jack really was! To your relief, he was nothing like his father. Instead, the boy was just like Cas. Thank god for it too! 

It was your relationship with Gabriel that was weighing heavily on your mind now. Were you foolish for thinking that he wanted to work your issues out? When he first saw you, you got the impression that he wanted to but now….no. Something was definitely different with him and clearly, Gabriel was in no mood to talk about it!

Zoe, walking into the room, pulled you from your thoughts. She gave you a smile as she sat down at the table.

“You good?”

She asked. Right away her cat-like gaze was locked on your face. You shrugged.

“Yes…no…I don’t know.”

Zoe rolled her eyes.

“What did dickwad do?”

You smirked.

“Nothing.”

“Y/n.”

You looked up from the perfect pancakes that you had just taken off of the eye of the stove.

“Literally nothing, Zoe. Gabriel and I talked, he stormed out, and I haven’t seen him since.”

Zoe stood up and tugged on her hair.

“I swear, he is the biggest baby that I have ever seen in my life! He doesn’t deserve a moment of your time! Does he just think that he can leave you hanging there for his approval? Screw him, Y/n! When I see him…I am kicking him in the shins….on account that is all I can do.”

You smiled sadly.

“Thanks, Zoe. It’s okay. I was foolish for expecting anything different from him. I, stupidly, thought that with Jack being here…Gabriel would want us to work stuff out. Give the kid some normalcy because god knows that he needs it. He’s a sweet kid.”

Zoe leaned back in her chair.

“I need to get to know the kid. He seems fair enough to me. You know me, Y/n, I have a hard time accepting new things….especially now. This whole being human thing is harder than it looks.”

You looked down at your feet realizing that you totally forgot to ask Gabriel if he could help Zoe.

“Guess I have to hit up ole happy smiley Gabriel when he gets up and ask for…help. I just about barfed there.”

Zoe said with a sick to her stomach expression. You looked up.

“Well, you’ll have to ask him because right now we aren’t talking to each other. Something tells me that if I asked Gabriel for anything he would probably laugh at me.”

Zoe rolled her eyes trying to resist the urge to go on a tangent about how much she disliked Gabriel at that particular moment. She wanted to tell you that you deserved nothing that he had put you through. Also that he didn’t realize how lucky he was to have you as a mate.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/n. I’ll suck it up and talk to him.”

You nodded before going back to the pancakes.

“So what about Cas? Whats going on with you two?”

You asked. Zoe looked up, smirking for a moment.

“Put down that spatula first.”

You put down the spatula before turning to face Zoe.

“Um-kay…what happened?”

Zoe chuckled for a moment before looking at you.

“So I’m kind of in a relationship with Cas and Dean together.”

You stood silently blinking for a few moments making sure that you were hearing your dearest friend correctly.

“Did you say what I just thought you said?”

Zoe nodded.

“Wow…I was totally not expecting that. Zoe, are sure that you are okay with that? You really aren’t the sharing type I mean, you threw a fit on Gabriel the first time that he took me anywhere.”

Zoe smirked as she stood up.

“What can I say? You’re my best friend and I could smell bullshit when I saw him.”

You tried to smile, still unsure of just how well this was going to go over in the end.

“I just don’t want you hurt.”

Zoe gave you her thoughtful look of appreciation as she turned to walk out of the room

“If anything goes wrong I am sure that you will be the first to know.”

You nodded.

“I am sure I will.”

When Zoe was out of the room, you sat down at the table and sighed.

“I’ve got to get out of here for a bit.”

You muttered before writing a quick “be back home soon” note and disappearing.

A few hours later Gabriel arrived back in the bunker. After clearing his thoughts some. As usual, he took out his frustrations on you and you didn’t’ deserve it! How was he ever supposed to get you back if all did was bring you down? You could probably be the key to healing him. 

Maybe it was Gabriel’s arrogant side that didn’t want to admit that he had been greatly weakened by Asmodeus? What if you thought he was pathetic? The last thing that Gabriel wanted was your worrying eyes on him all the time!

When his eyes landed on the note on the table, Gabriel automatically groaned. If he had just sucked up his pride then you wouldn’t be out there alone. What if Raphael or Michael found you?

“Fuck!”

Gabriel growled before disappearing from the room again.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to find you. It didn’t matter if the two of you hadn’t fully bonded. Your scent was fresh in his mind. Again this made Gabriel cringe. He could have come for you a long time ago but he didn’t. He didn’t even want to find you when he left heaven nor did he try to after you fell (not that he was even aware of your fall in the first place)

Taking a look at his surroundings, Gabriel was surprised to see that he was in a bar. Gabriel looked around the room until he saw your familiar head of hair. Walking over, Gabriel didn’t say anything until he reached your side.

“Having fun sugar snap?”

You barely looked at him.

“No. This stuff tastes like shit.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking at all of the drinks that you had around you. He winced realizing that you had mixed more drinks than probably necessary. Smirking he knew that he wouldn’t even have to punish you for this one. This punishment…you was giving to yourself!

“Well, you are still drinking it.”

Gabriel said sitting down beside you. As quickly as possible, you spun around to face him, almost falling to the floor.

“I blame…blame you! This is all your fault!”

Gabriel blinked a few times.

“I see. I have been sitting here encouraging you to drink all of this stuff….uh huh. You may want to work on your accusations Y/n.”

Without warning, you swung at him. Gabriel didn’t even have to move. Had he been sitting a little bit to his left he would have had to worry but you were so far off of the mark it was pathetic. Gabriel sighed.

“I’m over here.”

You glared at him angrily. It didn’t matter just how many drinks you had downed, you were angry. Fighting angry! This time his stubborn butt wasn’t getting away from you without getting an ear full as well.

“You can go to hell with your stupid brothers. Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael are all horses butts!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This had been amusing now it was just pathetic.

“That’s original, Y/n. Are you done?”

You shook your head.

“No, I am not! This is all your fault! If you would have just been who you were supposed to be….”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, stopping time, making sure none of the mortals around them heard this craziness.

"Who I was supposed to be? Please continue. Tell me more about me and who I am supposed to be BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL HAVE NEVER HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE!”

Gabriel snapped. Parts of you were wanting to stop and beg Gabriel for forgiveness. His poor face was just begging to be loved. All you wanted to do was get your hands on him! You had never missed someone so bad in your life!

“What’s wrong with you? Even before you would tell me what was wrong with you! I can’t even keep my Gabriel anymore. This, whatever this is, sucks! I thought we could have talked some of this nightmare called our relationship out last night! But nooo! You are a giant jerk dickwad! You don’t want to admit that you have done wrong!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before sliding over the bar and taking the whiskey bottle out of the bar tender’s frozen hand.

"Thanks, pal.”

Gabriel said, pouring a glass of whiskey.

“Those Winchester’s are really rubbing off on you already. So back to who I am supposed to be. You never finished cupcake.”

Gabriel commented idly. You looked down sadly.

“You are supposed to a good guy. You were always good before. Even when all of the wars happened you were still good. You weren’t like Michael or Lucifer. You were no soldier. You didn’t want to be one. Heaven’s most terrifying weapon yes…but no solider. Shit neither was Raphael. Can’t believe that I am saying this! Even he wasn’t that bad then. Neither of you was corrupt. I don’t know what is wrong with you. You are so closed off. We were supposed to be happy…”

You stopped on the last part and was silent for a moment. After convincing yourself that you weren’t going to cry again you picked up a glass and threw it as hard as you could… Gabriel looked behind him as several bottles of booze hit the floor. Part of him wanted to shake you until you sobered up but the other part didn’t know what to say. All of this was his fault! If he had just given you the love that you begged him for then neither of you would be in this dive bar! You had every right to be bitter.

Gabriel didn’t reply for a moment. Instead, he was internally beating himself up over all of his past wrongdoings. He could have asked you to leave heaven with him and you would have. You would have followed him anywhere he went in those days.

Your voice pulled him from his thoughts,

“I was a fool…a damn foo!. I thought if we found each other again everything could be fine. Hell, maybe we could be something special. I thought that maybe you finally grew up but no, I was very wrong! You are still a child! Everything would perfect for a little while. It would be you and me. I would have you back. I have Cas and Zoe…things are THE WAY THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE! The way that our father intended! As usual, you weren’t able to handle it. You couldn’t handle our father’s command! He paired you with me for a reason. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY DAMN IT! I want the fucking life that you promised me!”

Gabriel groaned.

“Oh, my dad! Would you stop will the bull shit drama lady?! Have you ever thought this is maybe part of why I left? I didn’t want a soulmate! I didn’t want you! I wanted the freedom to do what I pleased! With you stuck up my ass I was just stuck! Here we are again having the same bullshit song and dance conversation! Maybe you need to grow up Y/n. I am not going to take care of you! Life isn’t some fairy tale! You’re as much a fairy princess as I am!”

You laughed bitterly.

“Well, now I know where we stand. I won’t love you anymore. There’s you some truth too. I’m done waiting for you, Gabriel. You’ve made your bed and now you can lay in it.”

You knew everything that you had said was a big ass lie. Judging by the look on Gabriel’s face he bought it. His eyes looked honestly hurt. He reached up tugging at the curls on the back of his neck before looking around the bar.

"Yeah, we both know where we stand now. I’ve time warped reality enough. You know where the bunker is. Have a good time.”

You nodded, making another mixed drink appear in front of you.

“I intend to.”

Gabriel gave you one last look before vanishing. He wasn’t going back to the bunker that night. There was no point in him going back to only be fussed at by Cas and Dean. 

Appearing in an abandoned park, Gabriel walked quietly before sitting down on a park bench. His mind was like a pretzel. Part of him was so angry with you. The other part was heartbroken! Gabriel was also angry with himself for the things that he had said to you. He didn’t mean a word of it! None of it was true but it came out before he said it.

“Guess I am just fucked”


End file.
